Seperated & Controlled
by Laylaleona
Summary: A new pirate is in town, her name is Lumiere, although she is still rusty with her language, she will discover that she was meant to be someone she didn't know.   Hurt, betrayal and more is in this story, will she be able to save her and others' life?


I sighed heavily as I went to see Lord Beckett in his boring mansion. You see, me and my parents have these events now and then to visit their friend to make plans for the next attack. At least, thats what my dad says to me every time we go. I really don't know what they are talking about because I am always in a different room playing with whatever was around me. I was an only child, but I knew my parents where lying about that. They said my older sister died in the unknown. Whatever that means...

After several minutes of waiting she couldn't wait any longer. She just had to peek in the door lock, she was just too curious. It was her type of thing to snoop, even though she didn't do it often because she always got caught by the maids and when she gets caught, she has to stay in her room for minutes, but it feels more like hours have passed. No one seemed to be around so she peeked in the door lock which had a clear view of what was going on in the other room.

My parents where talking very seriously. I never saw them so stern and tight sounding before. I put my ear to the lock and the sound of the chatter resonated so loudly, it almost hurt my ear. "-Those damn Pirates are all over Port Royal! I can't let them stay here and infest the rich! If we kill them one by one we might be able to finish off those discusting things!" Lord Beckett shouted. "Lord Cutler Beckett, what are you trying to say?" my mother said. "What I am trying to say, Joli, is that if I trick Jack into giving me this special item, I may be able to get into pirate territory." "But what if we can't trick them? There has to be a better plan than this. Jack Sparrow can't get tricked so easily. We all know that." my father said. "Exactly, so that is why I have the side plan." both my mother and father exchanged looks, nervous ones in fact. "Jolly Roger can be tricked though," said Lord Beckett, "we might be able to get to him." Lord Beckett looked around, and whispered quietly to them. I couldn't hear them because he put his hand near his mouth, towards the door I was peeping in. I was getting unpatient now. What where they talking about? I thought. They started to grow pale and white with fear. Lord Beckett began to grin slowly and evilly. "Yes, your child is the key to tricking those barely-human fools. We can disguise her as a pirate, and lure them into our trap! She seems to have a special connection with them and her sister is around them, but you just don't have the strength to tell her yet." I started to grow as pale as my mother and father, trying to get that thought out. After seconds of shock and stilness, Lord Beckett broke the silence. "But she will only begin that journey when she is eighteen. I sense that she is still young and doesn't know the consequenses for when a pirate is caught. Certain justice shall be recieved to these pirates, by being hanged." His words violently reflected off of the walls of the mansion. I always thought of him as someone not kind, but clever. Ruthless and horrifing. I never liked him anyway, since the day I was born. But that doesn't matter now, all I wanted to know who my family was and where I came from. And where is my older sister now? Was she really in the unknown? How was she killed or is she still alive?

Many years passed by after that stomach churning conversation. And she felt that her parents where lying every time she asked a question. And not only that, she was starting to grow apart from them. She disliked them more and more every year that came by. Her birthday was coming up and she was going to be eighteen. Her mother and father didn't look the same again.

I was more free to do things than I ever was. I blew out the candle and started to chow down the cake. Mother and father where now trying not to cry. "Lumiere dear, we have something to tell you." mother said in a solemn voice. "You are going to be sailing away from us, on Lord Cutler Becketts' ship. You are going to help him with something very important." "So..I have to be bait for some expedition?" I said, with a mouthful of cake.  
"That way of saying it is kind of improper, more like dangerous journey as I should say." "But do I have to go?" I stubbornly said "Yes. Because Lord Beckett said so." "Why?" "He will tell you that when you get there, Lumiere." "Do I have to sword fight and stuff?" "No, no..You are perfectly protected by the EITC soldiers" "But what about when I have to lure the pirates?" I put my hands on my mouth after I said it. "How did you know?" they said at the same time. I tried to scatter sentences in my mind, thinking of what I should say as an excuse. "I, uh, overheard the maids saying about this." "Hmm..Okay then, time for you to go!" They both kissed my cheek politely, and waved goodbye.

Fifteen long boring minutes passed and I was finally there. I never been on a ship before, even when I went on trips around the world. A EITC soldier shouted, "WE'RE NOW LEAVING PORT ROYAL!" The chaos around me was unspeakingly horrid. Not to mention it was a overcast and the sun wasn't shining. It barely did in these islands, but it only did on days when it was quiet it seemed. I walked out of the carriage, waiting for a greeting. Lord Beckett came up to me and said a "hello" and told me to follow him on the boat. I walked onto the boat that was about to leave, it felt weird to be on something I wasn't familar with, especially because I heard some bad things about boats. Like, sinking, getting caught in a storm, getting sabotaged by the ruthless ect. But there where good things about it, too; I think its wonderful to be on sea, especially because it's very relaxing sometimes. To go where no one has been, it sounds really exciting. I went inside with him, as he had told me about the plans. It did seem like he hated pirates more than he hated most things. And I never knew his background story, he never told me that either. "So you see, we do need your help for this. It is the right thing to do if we want to protect Port Royal and its remains, do you understand dear?" "Huh? Oh, oh, yes I do Lord Beckett sir." "Now, go and put on some proper clothes, we don't want any to think you are from a royal family. Just change down in that room down there." I went below the ship, finally getting some privacy. I put on the clothes and messed up my hair. I sighed, and looked around for some more things that gave me that pirate look. There seemed to be books from the past that seemed to be hundreds of years old. I went in the other dark room and heard shouting; I couldn't really understand what they where saying. I could hear lightning outside of the window but I couldn't really make out the shapes of it. The window was blurry and it looked like this room wasn't entered in years. I opened one of the books that read about "The Gallows" I was discusted by what they would do and what they would do to the people. There was other ones about the EITC and the Navy, but what really caught my eye was this singed old book and it seemed to be that it was plundered from a pirate ship. I opened it and the words in it started to change. But the feeling of the book burned my hands so badly, they where red and warm. Words started to slither out of my mouth, "That book...It's cursed.." I knew that I shouldn't of picked it up. I tried to steady my balance, but my mind felt fuzzy and everything went black.

A voice began to faintly come in her mind, but she was barely alive. "Sleeping darkness, sleepless fright, the same time at times whar they die in a fight, where th' lands bring a spring an' go, but th' unfathomed still stays, betrayel an' betrayed become despared from a creation made" All she could remember was a small faint light, and a grin.

"Ahoy, be ye okay?" said a very rough voice.  
"I reckon she departed." said a female one"  
"Oh, dinnae be such a mute noggin. She is alive an' okay!" "Yer th' mute noggin! Arrr! I be th' one trying ter be th' honest one matey, she might have a malady, or maybe she might die 'n a few seconds! Ye ne'er know do ye huh?" "Stop it you two! We must do what we can to help the poor young woman." said a proper english male voice. "Wha' do ye be havin' in mind, John?" said the rough male voice.  
"I say we should get some answers out of her." John said. "But wha' if she wont speechify?" said the woman pirate.  
"Then we make her talk." "That's th' route ter do it, John!" the two pirates said. John rolled his eyes and dragged her off the beach, he seemed to have a struggle so the other pirates joined in. The townsfolk where puzzled by what they where seeing, they just tried to ignore on what was going on.

I woke up in a strange little cabin with a fireplace and the smell of rotting wood filled the air. It seemed that this place wasn't cleaned or polished in many years. I was really astonished on what and why I was here and the fact that I was here in the first place made me feel weird.

To Be Continued...


End file.
